1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus, and more particularly to a backlight assembly for emitting a light in multiple directions, capable of displaying image information in two directions different to each other and an LCD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LCD apparatus displays an image using a liquid crystal in which a light transmittance varies with an intensity of an electric field. The LCD apparatus has a flat shape having a thickness from a number of millimeters to dozens of millimeters including a liquid crystal layer that a thickness is no more than a number of micrometers.
The LCD apparatus is widely used as a communication device such as a cellular phone and as a display device such as a mobile computer or a desktop computer and so on.
The LCD apparatus employing a method that displays the image in only one direction had been developed to reduce a thickness and a volume thereof. Recently, the LCD apparatus has been developed to display a same image or a different image in two directions.
In order to display the image in the two directions, the LCD apparatus includes a reflecting plate for dividing the light into the two directions and an LCD panel having a polarizing filter, a pixel electrode, a liquid crystal, two electrodes facing each other, a glass substrate, a polarizing plate. The LCD apparatus further includes a flat type light emitting part for emitting the light in opposite two directions and a display cell disposed on both surfaces of the light emitting part. The LCD apparatus further includes a backlight assembly, a first LCD panel and a second LCD panel disposed on both surfaces of the backlight assembly, respectively.
The LCD apparatus divides the light so as to display the image in the opposite two directions, however, the LCD apparatus cannot control the intensity of the light divided into the opposite two directions.
As an example of a display device which needs to control the intensity of die light, a cellular phone having an external display device and an internal display device will be described. For example, if a cellular phone of model “A” has an external display device having a brightness lower than that of an internal display device thereof, most of lights emitted from a light source are provided to the internal display device. Also, if a cellular phone of model “B” has an external display device having a brightness higher than that of an internal display device thereof, most of lights emitted from the light source are provided to the external display device.
As aforementioned above, the LCD apparatus may divide the light into the opposite two directions, however, the LCD apparatus may not variably control the amount of the light divided into the opposite two directions according to an external situation.